


Breaking Ice

by LadyGrrey



Series: Melting and breaking the Ice [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Greg has a daughter, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Iceman feels, Men Crying, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: Sherlock is dead. How does Mycroft cope with it? He dosn't! He bottles it up and then the Ice breaks. But what happens if someone finds him crying?





	Breaking Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why I wrote this! It was done in 10 min don't eccpect to much, I'm not even from an english speaking country x'D I'm german so please don't mind the spelling!

It was after Sherlocks Death that Mycroft just couldn't cope with his feelings anymore. He bottled them up again and again, never letting them out and sooner or later the facade cracked. He somehow managed to get out of MI6 and now took a long walk through London until he found a small street where he wouldn't get noticed and he simply collapsed. His knee hit the ground as soon as the protecting shadows of the small dark alley surrounded him. He cried. Mycroft Holmes CRIED! The Iceman shed tears over his dead brother. He didn't even knew when he last let his feelings burst out, let alone give them control. He felt weak and vulnerable. Suddenly a small figure moved towards him. “Are you okay Sir?”, the Voice sounded young, that was all he could manage to focus on. He was a fucking wreck! The Person stooped in front of him and looked puzzled. “I know you!”, she mumbled before simply sitting next to him. “You hardly know me!”, he tried to sound cold but failed rapidly, she simply nodded. “Your right. I know your appearance!” and then it started to rain. Everything was soaking wet in seconds but he didn't even feel anything, didn't feel the cold. He heard her sighing and then she stood up. “Oi, up now mate.”, she was shivering, how much time did past? Did any? It seemed like seconds but it were actually minutes. He looked her in the eyes and startled. He knew this eyes from somewhere, but he didn't know from where! With more strength then he thought she would have, she pulled him on his feet and took him away from the dark alley. They didn't walk for a long time when she leaded him into a house and unlocked the door. Through the Hallway and into a small flat. “DAD!”, she yelled and he nearly flinched away. “Coming hun.”, a male voice responded and then there was no one less then Gregory Lestrade in the door. “Mr. Holmes”, he stated suprised.


End file.
